the_dolcefandomcom-20200213-history
Season Three
Season Three of The Dolce premiered on 06 January 2019. The renewal of The Dolce for a Third season was announced by the CW on December 20th, 2018. On December 30, 2018, the CW announced that it would consist of 22 episodes. Season Summary The Dolce begins its third season with Charles, Ivan and James realizing that they are more powerful together than apart, believing there is hope for them to move forward, leaving behind the anger and hurt behind. From the ashes, powerful lords will rise, carrying out personal, religious and political vendettas, taking lives, and tearing at Mary and Francis’ commitment to their people – and to each other. Reports of ghostly visitations will result in mass hysteria and lawlessness. Across all levels of society, there are people eager to exploit the fear and guilt of those who managed to live through the plague. Royals and commoners alike now face a future where friendships will be tested, loyalties betrayed and loved ones murdered. Among Margaret’s ladies-in-waiting, Elisabeth chose a suitor with social status over William, the kitchen servant-turned-soldier who begged her to marry him, while Jane seems to have found happiness in her marriage to Louis. Margaret herself must face the fact that her lady-in-waiting, Lola, is the mother of her father’ child. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Sam Riley as Charles Dolce (22/22) * Alexander Vlahos as James Dolce (22/22) * Emma Watson as Margaret Dolce (22/22) * Benjamin Walker as Ivan Dolce (22/22) * Megan Follows as Katarina Dolce (22/22) * Anna Popplewell as Anne Dolce (22/22) * Damian Lewis as John Wellington (19/22) * Rebecca Benson as Marie Barry (14/22) * Sara Bolger as Madeline Dolce (15/22) Recurring Cast * Tom Holland as Henry Dolce (7/22) * Lotte Verbeek as Maria Wellington (04/22) * Rebecca Liddiard as Marie Dolce (07/22) * Emmy Rossum as Margaret Elisabeth Stuart (19/22) * Freya Mavor as Margaret Jane Seaton (20/22) * Gina McKee as Katarina Henriette Flemmig (08/22) Guest Cast * Bradley James as Lorenzo Dolce (1/22) Episode ' Season 3 Episode 1.PNG|The Blood Of The Young Prince Needs To Be Saved|link=The Blood Of The Young Prince Needs To Be Saved Season 3 Episode 2.PNG|Why Do They Call The Palazzo Pitti The Home Of Love|link=Why Do They Call The Palazzo Pitti The Home Of Love Season 3 Episode 3.PNG|We Are Going Home And You Are Coming With Us|link=We Are Going Home And You Are Coming With Us Season 3 Episode 4.PNG|You And Marina Will Destroy This Country|link=You And Marina Will Destroy This Country Season 3 Episode 5.PNG|Think Twice Before Going Ahead With Adultery|link=Think Twice Before Going Ahead With Adultery Season 3 Episode 6.PNG|I Will Catch Her If it’s The Last Thing I Do|link=I Will Catch Her If it’s The Last Thing I Do Season 3 Episode 7.PNG|The Marry That Will Give Us a Place In England’s Court|link=The Marry That Will Give Us a Place In England’s Court Season 3 Episode 8.PNG|My New Wife Cant Practice Her Own Religion In The Church|link=My New Wife Cant Practice Her Own Religion In The Church Season 3 Episode 9.PNG|The Pope Wont Change It Back To Catholic|link=The Pope Wont Change It Back To Catholic Season 3 Episode 10.PNG|I Would Name My Own Self Head Of The Church|link=I Would Name My Own Self Head Of The Church Season 3 Episode 11.PNG|Please Can You Become The Donor|link=Please Can You Become The Donor Season 3 Episode 12.PNG|Your Wife Is Definitely Doing Adultery|link=Your Wife Is Definitely Doing Adultery Season 3 Episode 13.PNG|Give Me A Fair Trial To Explain Myself|link=Give Me A Fair Trial To Explain Myself Season 3 Episode 14.PNG|You Are Just Like Henry The VII Beheading His Wife's|link=You Are Just Like Henry The VII Beheading His Wife's Season 3 Episode 15.PNG|Beheading A Fellow Queen|link=Beheading A Fellow Queen Season 3 Episode 16.PNG|I Would Never Ever Get Married|link=I Would Never Ever Get Married Season 3 Episode 17.PNG|The Incest Baby Is Going To Be Born|link=The Incest Baby Is Going To Be Born Season 3 Episode 18.PNG|I Feel In Love With Your Inner Beauty|link=I Feel In Love With Your Inner Beauty Season 3 Episode 19.PNG|Madame de Marie Would You Marry Me|link=Madame de Marie Would You Marry Me Season 3 Episode 20.PNG|Do This For King And Country|link=Do This For King And Country Season 3 Episode 21.PNG|I'm The Deceased Prince That Has Come Back For His Throne|link=I'm The Deceased Prince That Has Come Back For His Throne '